Storage and dispensing units often include a plurality of internal compartments, such as in a multi-tiered locker-like configuration. The units also typically include a plurality of individual doors or the like to control access to these internal compartments. The number, size and/or arrangement of the internal compartments may vary, which can require different door configurations.
The units may also require the installation of accessory components that cooperate with, or operate in conjunction with, the doors, such as locks, door position sensors, indicator lights, etc. In some existing storage and dispensing units, accessory components have been individually mounted to the structural frame and then individually wired to a controller unit housed within the storage and dispensing unit. However, and particularly in the case of units with differently-sized internal compartments, installing the accessory components and routing the associated wiring through the unit can be a complex, time-consuming, and costly process because the wiring is generally routed behind a front frame and internally between the walls of the internal compartments. In addition, individually mounting the accessory components slows the manufacturing and assembly process, since only a limited number of workers may have access to the front frame of the unit at any given time.